That Look of Forever
by nightnovice
Summary: A fateful cruise that just might lead Rory and Logan back to forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters and I have no clue if there is a David Baldwin actor but since they are all such hotties I thought I would borrow the name for Rory's beau – please don't sue.

This is completely my own timeline, Logan and Rory meet on a Cruise ship 4 years after the proposal. She is successful TV personality and he has just had a break up this could this be the right time for them to find each other.

 **That Look of Forever**

 **Chapter one – The End**

"Rory Gilmore, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are smart, strong, capable and beautiful. You care deeply and I know I want that care in the mother of my children. Will you do me the honor and consent to be my wife?" The intense dark eyed, brown haired and much desired David Baldwin had his hand raised with the velvet box holding a stunning solitaire engagement ring, while on bended knee in the thankfully empty theater they had been self touring after the cruise ship muster. Rory stood shocked and still. She saw the expectation in his face the look of pure love in his eyes. Time seemed to stand still and not a sound was heard in a room meant to echo them. "I'm sorry David, but I have to say No." Her answer was firm and her eyes tender upon him. David rose snapped the ring box closed and stormed from the venue. Rory sat on the edge of the stage, legs dangling in the orchestra pit, placed her face in her hands and sighed. Damn now where am I sleeping she thought to herself. She refused to feel helpless to cry, she had after all brought this on herself. Surely on a ship this big there must be one room available. She decided it would be best to stop musing and go find the Cruise Director. As she rose she again sighed deeply and thought to herself, Dammit I just should have said yes the first time and this wouldn't keep happening. She mused 3 proposals, 3 in four years, that meant a proposal every 16 months. Well not the first that had taken 2.5 years, she really should have said yes. She did not understand then that he was really offering her - the world. He wasn't asking her to settle, he would never do that, he was offering her everything, her career, her future and most importantly LOVE. Everything she ever thought she wanted and more, and now she had nothing. OK, so not really nothing, she had success, CNN had seen to that, her beauty and poise had set her apart exceeding the printed page and quickly TV and film media became her forte. She had traveled the globe interviewing heads of state and names so famous none could believe how fortunate she was. Heralded as the next Barbara Walters, she admitted that was pretty cool, not Christiane Amanpour, but still pretty cool for someone just starting out and under 30. Really though why did she meet playboy's and they suddenly became the marrying kind? Thankfully this proposal had been discrete and private and they each could be alone without the constant cameras and questions like last time, for that she was grateful.

As she stood in line hopeful of getting a room, at least until the reached the next port, it wouldn't be the well appointed balcony suite they had booked, but it would be a room none the less. She was gazing at the lovely poured glass sculpture when a familiar voice startled her, "Rory, luv, is that you?", that was Finn his voice was unmistakeable. "Finn, my goodness", she turned towards him, "What are you doing here? With your family hotels and love of yachts I wouldn't picture you on a cruise ship." Fin scoffed, "Don't act like I am such a snob, I leave that to Colin, actually I own part of this particular line and am here checking on my investment. Since no one knows who I am it is a perfect cover to simply book a suite and sail away with no one knowing the boss is aboard." He winked conspiritally. She couldn't help but smile at him her heart feeling lighter by his presence. "and, you luv, what puts you aboard, are you traveling on business or pleasure? Can I look forward to one of your charming tete-a-tete's taking place in the Lido lounge perhaps?" She paused trying how best to sum up her predicament, "No, actually this was a much needed vacation, now it seems I will be heading back to Connecticut and the Hollow for the remainder instead of settling into a hammock and listening to the quiet of the Caribbean." Finn looked at her quizzically "Was, why darling we have only just set sail, the days of sun and nights of fun await!" He wiggled his brows suggestively, but in good humor. She motioned him towards the seating area and stepped out of line, seeking a modicum of privacy in the open space. He plopped beside her on the couch and turned to her expectantly. "I was here with my boyfriend, only he wanted to be my fiance, now I am without companion or room, so you see, my vacation plans are cut short. I was actually waiting in line to see if any rooms may still be available, even a share. Pathetic right?" She looked at him with her Bambi eyes and he melted, as always. "Ah, kitten, come to uncle Finny." He held his arms out and she snuggled into his embrace. "I know luv, stay with me, I have a spare bed and I am sure my fellow travelers would adore your presence at our table if only until the next port. You know almost everyone and I won't take no for an answer, tell me what suite you were in and I will save you unpleasantness and retrieve your bags. Come let's find you some coffee and catch up." Rory, was grateful and accepted his offer with the expected grace of a Gilmore.

 **Chapter 2 – The Beginning**

Evening came and Rory was in the lounge of the suite she would share with Finn and considering what to do in the days ahead, she had changed into Yale sweats and was contemplating if she should go out to dinner with Finn and company or just curl up with Jane Austin, order a buffet of desserts and stay in to wallow. Finn came into the room with his usual flair, "Rory luv, why aren't you ready? I thought you'd be joining us for dinner, so up-up, put on a pretty dress and let us away." As he spoke he pulled her up and pushed her to her room to get ready. Rory laughed and stumbled toward her room and shut the door to begin getting ready. Rory dressed quickly and re-entered the lounge only to stop still, "Logan? What are you doing here, where is Finn?" Logan stared slack jawed at the vision before him, God she was beautiful. She looked every bit as stunning now as she did all though years ago. "Actually Finn just left, he told me he had a surprise for me, I never guessed it would be you." He stepped towards her and took her startled form in a deep hug. Rory was surprised but welcomed the hug and returned it. It was Logan, she couldn't believe it was him, she was in his arms again, she burrowed her head into his chest and breathed deep. The once lovers pulled apart and just took a moment to take each other in. "Wow, Logan I can't believe it, I mean I guess I should have guessed you'd be here with Finn and all. You are here, I can't believe it." Rory was exasperated. Logan pulled Rory to the sofa and sat down. "Rory, how, why, what happened that you are here in Finn's suite. I have seen you on CNN, congratulations." Rory blushed, he smiled at her sweet response. "Actually, I came here with my boyfriend, well I guess ex-boyfriend now. This was supposed to be our getaway from the press retreat, and he thought it would be a good time to propose." She cringed at the memory. "I was waiting to get a room and ran into Finn, and now we are all caught up." Logan sighed, "Actually, I am here to get over a breakup, so it looks like we are both free. I don't know what I would have done if I saw you here with someone else. Well, you should also know that in addition to our merry band, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary and Seth are along as well. They are going to be so happy to see you, let's go to dinner." They stood and Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door.

David was pacing in his suite, she had sent for her bags, she didn't even want to discuss this! He was livid, he had just spent nearly 2 years with this woman, it was expected. How could he face the paparazzi, they were the _**it**_ couple, darlings of the circuit. Hell he had arranged an interview on Ellen! He kicked the trash can, although it was empty the sound was satisfying. Well he would have to make an appearance at dinner, how was he supposed to explain this to their friends. He had invited a few to tag along in anticipation of the celebration. She hadn't even _looked_ at the ring. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How could she do this to him, to them! His mind was racing but he also noticed his stomach was growling, perhaps dinner would gain some perspective and the friends he had invited would be supportive and discreet. He stood in the mirror double checking his tie, she tied it so much better, he sighed and decided to head on out. With a tug on the jacket he exited his room only to see a familiar cascade of brown hair by the elevator, a blond man, not much taller than himself had his hand familiarly on the small of her back, fingers tracing small intimate circles. His temper was steaming and he took long strides towards them. "Rory! What the HELL!" He cried as he came around to the front of the pair. Startled she looked at him, Logan moved his arm to a more protective grip on her waist the comfort of their renewed meeting now dangling in a dangerous perch. "David! Calm yourself, you have no right and you are making a scene."She bit out her words and gave him a seething glare, he knew that look all too well, although usually he earned it by flirting too enthusiastically with a co-star. "David, this is Logan Huntzberger, a good friend from Yale, Logan this is David Baldwin, my **ex** -boyfriend. Gentlemen I believe it would be in all of our best interests if we simply parted ways and David, if you would like to talk in a civil manner, we could arrange something for tomorrow, call my cell. Logan, lets continue to dinner, I need a cup of coffee." As if on cue the happy ping sounded signaling the arrival of the elevator, giving Logan and Rory the opportunity to step aboard and leave the flustered David to his own device. As the doors closed Rory turned and buried her face in Logan's chest taking deep calming breaths, "Sorry about that", her voice was small and tight. Logan placed his finger beneath her chin lifting her face towards him and looked deeply into her eyes, "It's OK Ace, we knew he was on board and you handled it beautifully. Now let's just relax and get ready for dinner with our friends. So you were dating a Baldwin? _Huh_." Rory smiled up at him, "yeah best they can offer in LA." She grinned and her shoulders noticeably relaxed. The elevator pinged again and they exited towards the private dining room.

 **Chapter 3 – Catching Up and Closing Doors**

Greetings came pouring from the table "Rory, Reporter Girl, Mary," wait, what did someone just call her Mary? She looked around the table and there he was, taller, leaner and his hair in a tight cropped military style, she released herself from Logan and flung her arms around the man in question. "Tristan!" She squealed, "My goodness look at you, you are all grown up!" She pulled his arms out from his sides and gave him an appraising grin. Logan came up behind her and placed his hands possessively on her shoulders, addressing Tristan he asked "This is _Mary_? Your Mary from Chilton, the girl who wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were on fire. My Ace is your Mary?" Rory rolled her eyes, "I was never his anything, well towards the end there we were becoming friends then he had to go get shipped off never to be heard from again. It's his fault I had to kiss Paris the first time" She slapped at Tristan's arm playfully and asked "How are you involved with this motley crew?" Tristan smiled and placed his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully on his chin, "You see _Mary,_ I grew up not far from Logan here and we all went to school, camp and many other adventures until we were separated, for our own good, in High School, it seems that the difference in age of a whole 2 years was sending me into a very _bad_ place and I was sent to Chilton while my pals here were all sent to various boarding schools. We kept in touch though and now that I am to return stateside I took the opportunity to come out and play with them for old times sake. I will have to say though when I saw your photos with Huntz here you could have knocked me over with a feather, but I kept it to myself for just such an occasion. Now tell me about the second kiss with Paris" He winked at her and playfully punched Logan's arm. She beamed at him then extending greetings and hugs as she made her way around the table finally coming to an empty chair to be seated. Logan took the seat by hers and dinner commenced with much chatter and enthusiasm.

Logan and Rory were strolling the deck after dinner, dancing and drinks it was almost dawn and they had sought the seclusion for a few private moments away from their excited friends. She leaned on the railing gazing at the wake as it trailed behind the ship, and shivered wishing she had thought to bring a shawl. A warmth embraced her in the form of Logan's jacket being draped over her shoulders, she snuggled into it and breathed in his scent. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't believe you are here," he breathed softly into her ear. She snuggled her back into him and relished the embrace, it felt so right to be in his arms like the past few years had been some ugly memory, well except the CNN part, but the dating that had definitely sucked. They stood for a while just gazing and enjoying the closeness until Rory yawned and her back arched against him, "You must be tired, let me take you back to your room" He said, ever the gentleman. They turned and he placed his arm around her shoulders and lead her from the rail and back to the warm interior of the ship. As they reached the door she opened it and handed him back his jacket, "Thanks for a wonderful evening Logan" she sighed and kissed his cheek before turning and entering the suite where she would change and fall quickly into a deep slumber.

A shrill ringing woke her and she rolled over slapping the phone open only to close it again, she was sleeping she thought to herself, who would call her when she was sleeping, she growled, because now she was awake. It was always hard for her to fall back asleep once awakened it was a blessing and a curse. It could be handy when traveling she rarely suffered jet lag but it sucked on her vacation. She wanted desperately to go back to sleep but knew it wouldn't be happening. She retrieved the phone and looked at the time 2pm, well at least she had received more sleep than she initially thought. She checked the caller ID and groan, it was David she had hung up on. David, she would have to meet with him and hopefully end amicably so there wouldn't be fuel for the tabloids back home. She yawned and was grateful to see Finn had left water and aspirin by her bed, she downed the pills, drank the water and took a deep steeling breath to return his call. She listened to the ringing in the receiver, she began to count taking slow breaths, he answered "Baldwin" She replied, "Hi David, it's me Rory, sorry I hung up earlier but your call woke me." He chuckled, "Sorry about that so late night." His tone implied jealousy. "No, not like that, it turned out several of my old school friends are on board so yes it was a late night but not as you implied. Did you want to get a coffee in about an hour, we can talk?" "Sure, I can meet you in the coffee lounge on the Sun deck at 3. We can talk then." He seemed hesitant and definitely distant. Well what did she expect she had said no. "OK, see you at 3 then. Bye" he mumbled back something and they each hung up. Rory grabbed a towel and headed to the shower to wash this feeling her shower she toweled her hair deciding to let it dry naturally, then chose a simple capri pant an off the shoulder embroidered top, sunglasses and a wide brim hat would finish the look nicely with her sparkling slip in sandals, they were an indulgence from Lorelai, sandals covered in Swarovski crystals, they were her favorite summer accessory. She stepped in to the lounge to find Logan reclining while reading the paper, she startled "Fancy meeting you here, don't you have your own suite?" He chuckled at her and handed her a coffee, she took it gratefully, "Actually I thought I could stop by and take you for a late brunch. You game Ace?" She smiled brightly at the gesture and then dimmed, "Actually, I was on my way out to meet with David, but after?" She said hopefully. Logan nodded in understanding, "OK then, call me and I will pick you up or we can meet, I am told there is a great Sushi Bar on the Promenade deck." She sighed grateful for his understanding. "Perfect, I will meet you there in say 1 hour, about 4ish. OK?" Logan rose from his seat and opened the door, "It's a date, see you at 4 _ish_ " he smiled and they exited the suite.

Rory approached the table quietly, the Sky deck Café had a stunning view but it was dampened by the conversation about to take place. "Hi David" He gestured her to sit, "So, Rory, that was Logan, I think I remember you saying something about him before, you dated at Yale right?" Ok he was going to get right to it. "Yup, that would be him." She was grateful the server arrived and she placed an order for a double espresso and 2 biscotti he ordered a café Americano and mini scones. They settled back and observed each other, he spoke, "Is he why you said no?, the two of you looked awfully chummy for a four year old break up." She pursed her lips biting the bottom corner in frustration, "Yes and no, the truth is David, what we have/had was fun, you know just kicks, I was taken aback by your proposal you never even hinted. We don't even live together, never even talked about it. You asked me to marry you out of the blue." She slightly rambled wringing her hands in her lap. He sighed, and leaned into the table pulling her hands into his atop it, "Rory, look at me," she raised her eyes to meet his, "we were together for almost 2 years, I thought we were on the same page, you know we dated, we would become engaged, pre-nups would be signed and a 5 star wedding, maybe in 3 years or so a kid. I could see it. Couldn't you?" The food was delivered and she was relieved to have her hands back. "Honestly no, we never talked about that, we talked about premieres, gossip, the latest movie or audition you had, even who I might interview next, but that's all temporary, nothing pointed me to forever with you. I had no idea. We went to openings, parties and charity auctions, but I thought we were more friends with benefits, maybe monogamous friends but still friends." She sipped her espresso and looked at him hopefully. "And Logan, he just happened to be on board with friends meeting up with him was a true surprise. I did not know he would be here I would never do that to you, I would hope you know that." He held his face in his hand pensively then let out a breath, "No, you wouldn't I'm sorry", he reached for her hand again, "But Rory, I love you, I see forever in you."his voice had a pleading quality that tugged at her heart. "I'm sorry David, I don't. I love you as a friend but that's all we can be, honestly seeing Logan again, I can see forever with him. Even after all the time that has passed, when I see him, my heart just knows." She stood then, having said all she could and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Bye David, maybe one day we can get together for lunch and I won't see that look in your eyes, but for now I think it's better if I go. I will be leaving the ship tomorrow when we reach port so please stay on board enjoy your vacation. I want only the best for you." With that she slipped away and left him staring at her half finished cup, and he thought " _but you are the best for me_."

 **Chapter 4 – Moving Forward**

Rory approached Logan and he hadn't noticed her yet, she slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle and he turned around while still in her embrace, to greet her. "Hey, that's awfully familiar of you." He turned into her embrace, grinned at her upturned face and kissed her nose. They pulled apart clasped hands and were directed to a table. After ordering some Saki, sashimi a few rolls and some sushi they began to get reacquainted. Rory began, "Just so you know when we dock later I will be leaving for Connecticut, I thought it would be best to not keep running into David, to give him time, you know. I would like for us to keep in touch though, if that's ok." Logan smiled and reached for her hand, "Ace, if it's OK with you, I'll just follow you off, now that I have found you I am not looking forward to you not being in my life again and we have a lot of catching up to do." The two had a comfortable supper and left for their respective rooms to pack agreeing to meet a the gangway later.

Once in her room Rory told Finn of her plan to depart and Logan's accompaniment, "Luv, this is even better than I had hopped, that boy has missed you fiercely, this last girl, ew" he shuddered, "was approved by Shira." Rory laughed, "I can't tell you how good it was to see you and everyone, it was a much needed breath of fresh air, and thanks so much for the room and Logan, you gave me Logan back." She embraced him warmly. "Anytime kitten, and anything I can do to further the path of love"he held his hand over his heart dramatically.

Rory was heading to the gangway having seen her luggage off with the bellman when the Hay Haw of the Ketchup Song, spanglish version of course, came on indicating a call from her mother. Rory flipped her phone, "Hi Mom." Lorelai faked indignation, "That is how you answer the phone are you my daughter, have I taught you nothing? You must answer the phone with flair! How can you expect any dignified response with a simple Hi Mom? Hmmm, and you haven't called me in days I could be dead and you wouldn't know. I could be lying on the kitchen floor while Paul Anka eats my eyes and you would never know. You are too busy for your poor old mother." Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's mini-rant, "Mom, I am on a ship, satellite calls are astronomical and I was going to call you as soon as I hit shore, which is where I am headed. You won't believe what happened." Loralai giggled, "Oh, I bet I can, will you be Mrs. Baldwin or will he be Mr. Gilmore?" Rory stalled, "Actually how do you feel about maybe Huntzberger?" Her mother was stunned to silence on the other line, "Mom, are you there? Breathe, in and out, in and out", she coached only half joking. "Child of mine, don't joke with mommy like that, you will give her a heart attack." The exasperation was evident in her voice. Rory spied Logan and waved miming that she was on the phone with her mother. "Mom, I'm not joking, yes David proposed but I said no, then Finn found me took me in and gave me Logan", she said the last part to a beaming Logan. "I am headed back to the Hollow, we should be there tomorrow and we can all catch up." Logan wrapped his arm around her waist. Loralai conceded, "OK, I will see you tomorrow, I am setting aside a room at the Inn and I expect more detail missy." They said goodbye and Rory flipped her phone closed while leaning in to kiss Logan's cheek. "What am I your grandmother, that you kiss my cheek in greeting?" He said and then pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. They kissed for moments until they needed to come up for air."That's better" he whispered to her when they pulled apart. "I have missed doing that so much, no one's kiss is even close to yours." They exited the ship and approached the cab stand, "Where to?" Rory stared caught in the moment, she hadn't planned anything, she had no idea where to. Logan laughed and opened the door for her,"I took the liberty of having Finn arrange a hotel for us tonight his family have a few on the island and always has rooms available for emergencies and visiting friends. Hotel El Convento, por favor" He directed the cab driver while the bags were loaded in the trunk. She slid in and he slid beside her placing his arm over her shoulder as snuggled into him. "Logan, does this seem strange to you, I mean we haven't seen each other in years, barely talked and now we are on our way to what is sure to be a romantic hotel on a Caribbean island then I am taking you home to my mother. Is this strange, I don't even know where you work these days." Logan laughed lightly, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that, it has all been so fast yes, but it's perfect. I actually just moved to New York and am running HPG, Mitchum is stepping down and we are merging my online magazine from Palo Alto into the fold. I also know you were entertaining an offer to be stationed in New York while working for a certain network." She pulled slightly away, "How did you know about that offer, it's supposed to be confidential?" He smiled at her, "Ace, who do you think made the offer, it's why it was so hush-hush, I didn't want you to say no just because it was HPG, well me making the offer. You are perfect for the project and I had hoped that in time we could casually meet and maybe, just maybe get a fresh start." He gazed at her with loving eyes and she kissed him, it was the beginning of quite a make out session in the cab until the driver told them they had arrived.

The venue was as beautiful as she expected, the charming Spanish influenced architecture and balcony overlooking the water. It was perfect, she was in beautiful San Juan, looking at the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean and she was with Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, she tipped her head to the side giving him more access. "Mmm. Logan", she purred,"I can't believe we are here." He turned her to him and kissed her deeply, they picked up as if time never passed and he carried her to the bed to renew their devotion to each other as only lovers can. Rory awoke with a jolt, "Oh No! Oh NO!, I can't believe we feel asleep and didn't book a flight, I promised mom I'd be home tomorrow and we fell asleep." Logan laughed beside her and pulled her back down into his embrace,"Ace, I run HPG, I own a plane, we have it covered. Come back down here and go back to sleep." Rory snuggled back into his arms and went to sleep.

 **Chapter 5 – Visiting with Lorelai**

The return flight to Connecticut was uneventful and Frank was waiting to take them to the Dragonfly when they arrived. Rory exited the car and dashed into the lobby, "Michel, where is my mother?" He harumphed and replied, "Ridiculous child, do I look like your mother's keeper and you, you insufferable man, what are you doing here?!" He said pointedly to Logan as he entered behind her. Just then the sound of two women squealing caused the men to cringe. "Daughter of mine, what treats did you bring for mommy?" Lorali asked while squeezing her daughter tightly. "Mom, need to breathe," Rory gasped finally extricating herself from her mother's grip. "You just get me and Logan, and maybe a movie night?" The squeals began again and Rory found herself in the embrace of Sookie, "Sookie, need to breathe" she gasped. "Oh God Logan, Rory did you see Logan? What is Logan doing here? Is he supposed to be here?" Rory laughed, "It's OK Sookie, we got together again, it's new, it's excellent actually." She reached out and grabbed Logan's hand and he stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hi, Lorali, Sookie, I am back and hopefully this time it's for good." He placed a soft kiss on Rory's cheek. Lorali stepped forward and shook his hand, "Welcome back Logan, don't screw this up, you screw up this time and I don't think you will survive it." Sookie chimed in, "And I just put a smokehouse and BBQ pit in the back of the Inn." Logan grimaced,"Got it."

They strolled to Luke's and Logan braced himself for the welcome of the gruff owner who loved Rory as his own and was probably the only man to ever make Logan feel threatened. Lorelai opened the door to the diner with a big swoop of her arm, "Ladies, Gentlemen and Luke! I present to you the 8th wonder of the world "Logan Huntzberger and Rory, yes folks appearing together again for the first time here and with my blessing. So play nice! Ta Da!" Luke looked up from clearing the counter and scowled at her "Lorelai, that's not very funny,"He stopped mid sentence and looked at the man holding out Rory's chair. "You, you, you," Lorelai, stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. "Luke, upstairs now!" She turned his shoulders and pushed him towards his old upstairs apartment. She opened the door and pushed him through it, "Luke, this is what she wants, we can't fight it we can only be there if he screws up again, but I'm telling you it looks different this time, I think it will work out for them. I know a lot of stuff happened with them, but look at how they look at each other. It's different this time, I don't know how I know but as sure as I can smell snow, this is different. This time will work." Luke humphed and waived his arm dismissively, "OK, I will accept this for you, for her but not for him, he has to prove himself. I will be watching." Lorali hugged Luke and rubbed his back assuringly. Once back in the diner Luke took their orders and prepared their food. Lorelai took the opportunity to catch up with Rory and find out what Logan had been up to. After the meal they decided to grab some supplies for a movie, yes just one, Rory and Logan were tired from the flight. They settled on Princess Bride as it is perfect balance of chick and guyflick, sword play, giants, pirates and true love, what more could you ask for. After much candy was consumed and the perfect kiss delivered, Rory and Logan bid Luke and Lorelai goodnight and returned to the Dragon Fly to retire for the night.

The next morning while they were enjoying Sookie's pastry buffet Rory turned to him and asked "When do we tell your parents and my grandparents? I mean, the Gilmore's should be OK and the Hayden's but what about your parents?" Logan looked pensive, "I forget you are a Hayden, that will work towards our advantage, and I think we have a great opportunity with the rare book auction coming up. I have a table, we can invite them all and they will make nice because it is a major event, and we can announce our reuniting. I believe even my Mother will be on her best behavior under those circumstances." Rory replied, "That could work, I am actually a guest auctioneer for the children's poetry selection, so both Gilmore's and Hayden's will ne at my table, we actually have an early copy of Visit from Saint Nick that is generating quite a buzz." Logan gave a low whistle, "Guest auctioneer, fancy, I forgot I am now dating a celebrity, that might actually work toward winning over Shira, DAR bragging rights." Rory giggled, I guess that will make me more acceptable and Her Huntzberger can't say I don't have _it_ now." They laughed over the memory. The days flew by, the town was kooky but relaxing.

 **Chapter 5- What Came Next**

The day of the book auction arrived Rory and Logan greeted their respective families and settled them in their tables. They had decided to wait until after the auction and let their dancing together reveal their secret. Shira noticed Rory sitting on the Dais and leaned into Logan, "Did you know that girl would be here when you requested the table? She may be big with CNN but here in Hartford she is still the little witch who dared to say no to a Huntsberger." Logan inwardly rolled his eyes, "Mother, that will be enough, she is a talented interviewer and the pride of both the Gilmore's and the Hayden's, just look at her table they are a powerful set of families, do you really want them against you?" Shira humphed and took a long drink of her white wine. Mitchum smirked and Honor stifled a giggle.

Francine leaned over to Emily, "Isn't that Logan, do you think she knows he is here I thought he was in California." Loralai had over heard and replied, "Yes, that's Logan, it will be OK, let's just enjoy the auction."

The auction went well and the time for cocktails and dancing. The families were mixing and mingling and the two lover's saw their opportunity as Moonriver began to play. Logan and Rory approached each other and began to dance. The families gravitated towards the floor and stared in amazement as the couple danced gracefully and obviously in love, as the song ended they embraced and kissed turned clasped hands to face the audience they had gained. "So," Mitchum began,"I take it, she will be doing the TV show you promoted?" He chuckled and stepped forward extending his hand, "Rory, lovely to see you again." Rory stepped forward to take it and he pulled her into a fatherly embrace. "It's good to have you back, welcome to the family." He whispered to her ear. Rory pulled back, eyes misted with happy tears and smiled "Thank you Mitchum, it's good to be back." The families all shook hands and embraced Logan and Rory as appropriate and Shira quietly seethed.

The next day Page Six headline read "Huntzberger Gilmore, Yale Sweethearts Reunited" with a picture of the dancing couple. David crumpled it and sighed, she's really gone. Shira tore it to shreds in frustration and Emily Gilmore called her wedding planner.

Logan and Rory were lounging in bed with a breakfast tray, they both felt it, that forever, she could feel it she knew this time they would get it right.

-End-


End file.
